


Keeping Warm

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, F/F, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ruby likes to snuggle up to Weiss during the winters to keep warm, which would be fine if it didn’t also end up leaving her frustrated in ways that she seems compelled to ask Weiss to help her deal with. Weiss pretends to mind, but not very well.





	

Weiss wouldn't say it out loud, but her favorite thing about winter was how abysmal the heaters in their dorm room were, because every night seemed to go the same way, with Ruby complaining that her blankets weren't big enough. The cold air went right through Ruby, and she needed someone else's body warmth against her, which almost always meant snuggling up against her girlfriend at night. The double layer of both girls' comforters thrown on top, Ruby clinging tightly to Weiss and nuzzling against her as she sought relief from the cold. Weiss was used to the chill air and didn't mind it as much, but the loving warmth wasn't something she would argue with.

She just wished that body heat didn't also get Ruby so turned on.

"You're doing it again," the heiress said through gritted teeth. Ruby's rose petal pajama pants sported a swelling bulge, and she'd seized the hem of her girlfriend's nightgown with her fingers, pulling it up a bit and rubbing the bulge against Weiss's bare hip. It was always the same damn thing with Ruby. Weiss wasn't even trying to sleep yet, but it was still such a frustrating distraction. "What did I tell you about keeping your pajama pants on while we're in bed?"

"I know, Weiss, but it's just so... I can't help it if you're really soft." She buried her face into Weiss's neck. "And being next to you makes me really happy."

"It makes me happy too, but I have manners," Weiss groaned, rolling her eyes even as the feeling of the sweet, adorable face nuzzling up into her neck made her smile and shiver about with the kind of spiritual warmth that cozying up to something warm just couldn't provide. "It's like you're not even housebroken." Her head turned away, and she bit down on a little whimper as she felt the bulge throb against her side. She wouldn't say that she loved being Ruby's space heater, but she couldn't say that she got turned on by the way Ruby rubbed up against her when she got worked up. There were lines and that was simply far over it.

"Please, Weiss, just a little bit. I just need it to stop. I can't sleep like this, you know that." She pleaded softly, kissing all along her girlfriend's neck as she tried to suck up and play to her adorable qualities in hopes that it would help earn her some slack and make Weiss give in to her needy requests. "Just a little bit?" Ruby was in a state of need that she couldn't overcome, but she certainly couldn't just lie there masturbating with Weiss right there--she'd complain about that being a distraction too. There was only one way she could deal with this.

"Ugh, fine," Weiss groaned, head turning away from the kisses as her cheeks burned. "You can finish on my hip. But only my hip; no penetration." She chewed her bottom lip, trying not to think too much about what she was doing as she lit up with intense embarrassment. "And only if it makes you calm down."

Ruby let out an excited noise as she reached for the band of her rose petal pajama pants, pushing them eagerly down her legs as her aching, rigid cock stretched out and appreciated the space. She took it in her hand and took the familiar position of relieving herself against Weiss, loving the soft, warm body as something to simply grind against until she was finished, especially at times when Weiss wasn't in the mood for anything herself and didn't want to do much in the way of effort. Although, curiously, this always seemed to get her in the mood. Funny how that was. She pushed her cock up the inside of Weiss's nightgown, the weight of her body pressing against her girlfriend's side pinning the cock down against her hip as she started to rock, seeking to dry hump her girlfriend until she was done.

The feeling of the aching, warm girlcock pushed up against her side made Weiss have to steady her breaths as she closed her eyes, frustrated and and refusing to admit that this was riling her up. But it was. The immediate push of the hot flesh against her body, all the blood that filled it leaving radiating heat more potently than any part of either of them. It was a chilly night, and the cold may not have bothered Weiss, but when something that warm was pressed up against her body, there was an innate desire to snuggle up against it and show it some affection, and that struggle left her silent and keeping her head turned away.

Understanding her girlfriend's frustrations as just wanting this over with, Ruby rubbed the underside of her cock up against Weiss's side quickly, hoping that a quick and feverish dry humping was going to do the trick and help her get off quickly enough that she could slip her pants back up and they could both pretend this hadn't really happened or been a problem. It was a lofty goal she held onto, but it wouldn't have been hard as she rocked eagerly, grinding against Weiss and doing everything she could to try and find relief. Bothering Weiss was hardly what she had been after with this eager bout of up and down rocking.

But as she clutched to Weiss, everything she did to try and get off faster only made things worse for the poor heiress, who lay there trying to stay still even as she felt so much more temptation than just the hardness of her girlfriend's dick against her side. The little breathy moans that Ruby made as she was felt pleasure, quivering and whining so close to her ear. Then there were the breaths themselves, the rush of warm air running along her sensitive ear and making her long to pull Ruby in and start nibbling at it. Even Ruby's fingers weren't doing anything overtly sexual, but fretting at the hem of her nightgown and gripping her opposite hip to keep her in place were gestures that were definitely leaving an impact. Weiss was under so much pressure, and she didn't know what to do other than just get frustrated by herself and feel the growing sense of agony that ensued as she did her best to roll with everything happening, but found herself quite miserably failing at it.

Ruby kept thrusting trying her best to get off and blissfully unaware of the effects it was having on Weiss as she tried her best to just end it. But in doing so, all she could think about was Weiss. How warm she was pressed up against her body. How wonderful her shampoo smelled. How much she wanted to pin Weiss down and do something other than just rub up against her as she closed her eyes, gripping her girlfriend a little bit tighter as fantasy began to wash her away, the insane tides of pure need hitting her in all the wrong places for a situation like this. She was, after all, trying to keep this brief and a one-off, but the harder she tried to end things quickly, the more that Weiss found herself burning up with an uncomfortable desire to push things a little bit further on still.

It didn't take long for Ruby to cum, for her to whine and clutch tighter than ever against Weiss as she hoarsely whimpered, "I'm cumming," in a way that nearly made Weiss's hips roll up off the bed. The sudden gush of warmth spraying onto her side and her stomach as Ruby's cock ached against her body was the last straw for a frustrated Weiss, worked up to a certain special kind of frustration that she knew there would be no coming back from as she felt all the gooey, wet warmth against her side.

"Now look what you did," she groaned through gritted teeth, lying there and feeling the cum settle onto her skin and seep into her nightgown, leaving little wet bits that rubbed against her. "Were you trying to aim for my clothes as much as possible?" With a click of her tongue, she finally pulled away from Ruby's cock, sitting up and and pulling her nightgown off. "Well, I can't sleep with this on me now. And I already showered! I'll have to wash that off in the morning, I can't get under the hot water this late."

"I'm sorry," Ruby said, eyes shifting about nervously. Weiss had thrown the blankets off of her dramatically, and it left Ruby's body from the knees up exposed as she lay there, pajama pants pulled down, her cock still rigid. "I didn't mean t--"

"Are you still hard?" Weiss asked, staring down at Ruby's cock. It was kind of hard not to, especially as it stood at attention, frustrated and remaining there, just begging to be touched. Her frustrations didn't let up at all, and she had to avert her gaze, even if her attempt at mental fortitude didn't last as her eyes drifted right back toward Ruby's lap, pulled in by the gravitational pull of temptation.

"Yeah, I am. It's okay though, I'm sure it will go down, we just need to let it have some time. I promise, I won't ask for anything else, you've already helped me like you said you would."

With a frustrated, "Ugh," Weiss reached her hand into Ruby's lap. "No, I'm not taking any risks. If I leave you to handle it you'll just cum all over my bed when I'm asleep." That was her excuse at least, for getting her fingers wrapped tight around the aching cock as she stared down at it, hand quickly starting to stroke it as she watched in admiration at the adorable, aching dick. "I'm going to have to deal with this myself, or else I won't get any sleep, and that won't do.

"O-oh, okay," Ruby said, nodding happily, biting her lip as she watched Weiss at work. The tight grip of Weiss's hand pumping along her cock was even better than dry humping her, especially when it was so firm and holding onto her so keenly. There were few things she loved more than this, eyes shifting up to admire Weiss's body. The lean, lithe form was almost entirely naked, save for a pair of lacy white panties she wore beneath her nightgown, and it left so many different things for her eyes to adore, from the small breasts atop her chest to the way that Weiss was starting to slip out of the sour expression she put on and start staring longingly at her cock, which always left her face looking like a delight.

The warmth in Weiss's hand only made things worse for the Schnee heiress, who found herself deeply thankful that it was too dark to see her panties as a wet spot grew in front of them. She was getting turned on now, worked up by the sensations and temptations all hitting her at once. "You should learn how to control yourself," she sneered, trying to sound cold and dismissive even as she felt the cock throb in her grip and nearly whined in excitement. She was a wreck, not specifically here, but on a more general level, almost worse than Ruby when it came to how she handled her libido but infinitely more stubborn about it.

Ruby's head rolled back as the hand worked her steadily over, a little trickle of pre-cum falling from the tip of her cock onto the bed, and with Weiss's eyes trained on it and seeing the little dribble, she knew that if she was only doing this out of a desire to keep Ruby from making a mess, she was going to have to do more than just sit there using her hand. So she leaned in, not hesitating or even warning Ruby as she took the head of her cock into her mouth and started to suck, eagerly putting an end to any spread of messes that Ruby may have had in mind out of pure, frustrated necessity.

"Weiss!" Ruby whined in surprise, biting down on her tongue to keep from making too much noise. "Oh, that feels so good." She leaned back onto the bed, spreading her legs a bit and watching what she saw in absolute delight.

It was harder now more than ever for Weiss to admit she wasn't getting turned on, because she did not suck Ruby's dick like she was a reluctant participant getting dragged into something she wasn't particularly excited for. She was slurping the adorable girlcock down hungrily, eyes even locking with Ruby's as she stared, head working happily up and down to give some steady and utterly loving head to her wriggling partner. She couldn't fake it much longer, and she was already stretching out what 'fake it' entailed as she threw herself so eagerly down, so consumed by her frustrations that she didn't even tell Ruby that she was only doing it to keep from making a mess all over the bed.

And by the time she realized it, pre-cum was already dripping into her mouth, and her head was moving with such speed and vigor that she couldn't really stop, could she? Maybe she could have, but to her deep frustration, she really didn't want to. Weiss kept moving, kept her head bobbing and her hand stroking the base of her girlfriend's cock as she just accepted that on some deep and messed up level, she had been worn down into wanting Ruby to fuck her through no active effort on Ruby's part.

"If you wanted to do that, you could have given me a little warning," Ruby purred as she ran her fingers through Weiss's hair. It was hard to get a read on her girlfriend sometimes, but she was starting to get something close to what was actually happening. But not quite close enough, as she added with a shaky moan, "And if you really wanted it so bad to begin with, I would have been happy to have sex with you instead."

Weiss wanted to fume, but she was far too busy sucking cock to care, the tensions that boiled up within her a little too hot for her to handle, but the form it came out in remained squarely the domain of bitter, teeming lust. It was a point of utter frustration for her to admit as she aggressively gave her needy girlfriend a blowjob and so completely gave in to every last whim she had been trying not to, but she found herself utterly helpless against the temptations surging up and refusing to release her. She just had to do her best to handle it all amid the moaning and the sloppy sucking sounds that she made as her overly eager and aggressive blowjob proved a great deal more embarrassing to give than she would have liked, as Ruby misconstrued her point.

Not only had her girlfriend gotten her all wound up and horny, but now she was seemingly unaware of how it had happened. But it wasn't anger at her, just at this fucking situation, the way that her willingness to help Ruby deal with the cold had slid into so many different levels of fucking up on levels too profound for her to help. She was left wanting, her pussy aching and leaking through her panties as she worked the dick down, only getting needier and hornier as she did so. There was no way to deal with what she felt other than to just lose herself to the pleasure and hope that she came out of this not needing to tend to her own frustrations after Ruby was already finished.

"I'm going to cum," Ruby moaned, biting her lip as she stared at Weiss, met with eyes hungrily staring back at her as the heiress stopped worrying about such petty worries as actually bothering to hide how horny she was. It helped drive Ruby over the edge, left her gripping tightly at the bed and at Weiss's shoulder as she watched her girlfriend not actually pull back to avoid having cum fill her mouth. Instead, Weiss took it all, clinging to the excuse she'd forgotten to actually give Ruby as as the squirming team leader whined and emptied herself into the mouth wrapped tight around her cock. The flood of salty cum flooded her mouth, and Weiss was quick to swallow it all down, wincing as the flavour she was never going to get used to hit her. She took it in stride though, gulping down before pulling back.

As Weiss did so, she didn't say anything about how it was easy. Didn't chide Ruby for needing a second round. In fact, Weiss was hoping she'd go for a third as she let out a breathy groan of, "Fuck me," and threw herself at Ruby, a feverish kiss that left her girlfriend confused about what was going on, but confusion didn't mean disinterested. When Weiss Schnee was horny enough to abandon all sense of shame, she didn't do so subtly. Throwing herself onto Ruby, making out with her, and guiding her girlfriend's hands onto her body and downward hoping she'd know what to do were all signs of someone far more desperate than she had been willing to let on until she just couldn't take it anymore. Where Ruby was apologetic and wanted to take it slow and try to meet halfway, Weiss was utterly without shame and wanted her fill right away.

Although a little bit confused about what she had missed, Ruby was eager to oblige, grabbing Weiss's panties and pushing them down as fingers greedily sized her cock. She had barely even uncovered all of Weiss's slit when the white haired girl threw herself down onto her cock and started to move, feverish in ways that even wound up and rock hard Ruby had been trying to avoid. But it was just how her girlfriend was; Ruby knew as much, and took it in stride, partly out of love and partly because there were few things quite as good as having someone want her so utterly that they would slowly crack and throw themselves completely to the wind. By this point, Ruby always came around to understand what she'd done to Weiss, and she didn't feel bad about it in the least as she grabbed firm handfuls of perky butt and thrust upward into her to meet her thrusts.

The blankets were discarded, despite the entire point of why they had snuggled up together to stay warm, but they didn't need them now, not even thinking about the chill air around them as their motion and friction generated enough heat to keep them comfortable, their fingers too busy running along each others' bodies to care much about reaching down to pluck at the blankets and pull them back up their bodies. In fact, they'd probably only get in the way of Weiss's mad bucking atop Ruby's cock, and she couldn't go even a single bounce per minute slower. She wouldn't have been able to handle it.

The mad bucking of their bodies against one another left both girls moaning and clinging to one another, both worked up now and doing their best to soothe their own and their lover's frustrations at the same time as they moved, Weiss doing most of the work as the one on top with speedy bounces, while Ruby focused on harder thrusts into Weiss, simply looking to add to the friction and the amazing pace her more than capable girlfriend was already setting. There was no need to do anything but feed into it, driving the madness further and hotter as they took care of each other.

"You keep doing this to me," Weiss groaned, head rolling back as Ruby leaned up and licked some cum from her chin that had slipped out when Weiss pulled up from her head, and which had gone uncleaned until that moment. "Ugh, I want to be mad at you for it, but I can't." Not with fingers dug into her ass, Ruby not even bothering to hold onto her hips and guide her mad bounces as she just fondled her lover, helping her along not through guidance but through encouragement, through touch her in ways that would get her even more worked up, even more frantic and desperate. Ruby was loving the opportunity to be a bad influence and stopped at nothing.

"I want to be sorry, but I'm not," she retorted, smiling wide as her cock drove Weiss into giving in. It hadn't been her plan, even knowing that it often happened, but she wasn't going to complain as she watched Weiss having the time of her life in riding her lap. There was nothing better than this, holding her girlfriend close on a cold night, fucking for warmth and kissing each other until their heads spun and they were simply without a sense of anything other than each other. They didn't need anything other than each other in the moment, moaning into each others' lips as the bed creaked and they simply let everything around them fade out of their minds.

Weiss came hard, and she came fast. It was embarrassing to cum so quickly, especially first, but she was way past being hug up by embarrassment now as she twisted about, whining atop of Ruby and letting out a needy little, "Cum for me," that stood in stark contrast to her reaction mere minutes earlier. But Ruby was all too happy to, pulling her in deep for a frantic kiss and thrusting up into her one last time. Weiss whined into her lips madly as she felt the cock twitching inside of her, Ruby groaning as each throb of her cock sent another wave of cum deep into her needy hole, leaving her feeling so very satisfied.

"Don't pull out," Weiss groaned as she reached back, fumbling with the blankets until Ruby kicked some over to her hand. She pulled them eagerly over the two of them, remaining on top of her girlfriend, groaning as she nuzzled up into her neck, not seeking warmth, but closeness. "I hope you got what you wanted."

Ruby pecked the top of Weiss's head and smiled softly. 'I got even better than what I wanted."


End file.
